1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to valving devices and more particularly to a class of valves which may be used to divert a material flow between two alternate conduits connecting with different remote locations, for example.
2. Prior Art:
Diverter-type valves which allow a material flow to be directed between several alternate locations have been known and in use for some time.
One early diverter-type valve or stock switch is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,144. This valve includes a plate formed with two openings for inlet ends of a pair of discharge tubes. On an outer face of this plate is a set of guides for a slide plate. In the slide plate is a further opening for an outlet end of a flexible coupling end portion of an intake tube. The slide plate may be moved to align the intake tube outlet opening with either discharge tube inlet opening.
Another early valve of this type is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,515. This device includes a valve plate formed with openings for two fluid discharge conduits. A movable valve member then is pivotally connected to the plate by two pairs of parallel positioned links located respectively on each side of the discharge openings. The movable member is formed with an opening for an inlet conduit. The inlet conduit opening may be positioned to align with either of the discharge conduit openings by activation of a solenoid operatively attached to one link. This valve further includes an elastomeric, dome-shaped boot. This boot has an outer rim which is attached to an annular flange formed about the outlet openings on the valve plate. The boot then has an inner opening in which an end of the inlet conduit is fitted. This boot seals all three conduit openings from exterior elements.
A further diverter-type valve device has been sold for several years by Chicago Diverter, Inc., of Wasco, Illinois. This more recent valving device was developed by the inventor of the herein disclosed valve and is similar in some respects to the valve device set forth in the '515 patent. The Chicago-Diverter valve, however, uses a solid elastomeric ring positioned about the discharge tube inlet ends instead of a boot for sealing purposes. When an outlet end of the intake tube of the valve is pressed against either ring, a seal is formed between connecting tube ends.